


Jackal's Assimilation

by taichara



Category: Final Fantasy VI
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 22:48:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19778050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taichara/pseuds/taichara
Summary: Edgar's not sure about this change.





	Jackal's Assimilation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phlyarologist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phlyarologist/gifts).



_On the whole, I can't say I enjoy this._

Not something that Edgar intended to voice aloud, this growing unease over the foreign, eldritch power now coursing through his veins. At the _very_ least it would be discourteous to two lovely ladies, and he'd not have that, thank you very much. 

But ... this _magic_ , this power ... there was no _craft_ to it. It was not something he'd made with his own two hands, that he'd put some of his self into.

This was scavenging someone _else's_ self ...

Still, he put on his game face. They needed to save the world.


End file.
